


desperate brevity

by Pinktoria



Series: good end/bad end [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "oh i have a terrible idea!!!!!" and i did this, (good end/bad end), (in that order) - Freeform, ALL OF IT, ANOTHER fic abt The Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BOTH, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, I WILL FINISH IT I SWEAR, I wrote this in like an hour, M/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, OH YEAH rated t for 1 (one) swear, RIP, Sad, Video Game Endings, bad, between christine and jeremy, even tho hes in the fic for like .2 seconds who o p s, excessive description of the squip getting fucked up, i dont know what to tag this as, im just stupidly in love with this fandom, its a really short fic, maybe two who knows, michael is worry ):, none between michael and jeremy, oh yeah, optic nerve blocking, sorry - Freeform, sort of, this isnt even a good fic i was just like, uhghhhh oh yeah i gotta put actual tags first before i ramble whoops, uhh no offense but miCHAEL MELL IS GAYYYYYY, uhhhhhhhhhhhh, unnecessary kissing, w h o o p s, you know i was gonna finish the hamilton fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: im a simple author.i get a terrible idea for a fic.i write.“Because then you’ll never be with- her…”Jeremy bit his lip as the commotion ceased, and the crowd of students parted to reveal-“You are the person I want to be with every day.”Christine. The lights in the auditorium drained until there was a single spotlight on her, dimmed lights shining the path to her.title stolen from https://soundcloud.com/bennyross/desperate-brevity





	1. the play

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt even send this to my beta i was just like "i just goT A TERRIBLE IDEA FOR A FIC GO GO GO" and i wrote it and now im posting it  
> the bad end is kind of shit but  
> ok

“Ah- you don’t wanna drink that, Jeremy!” The voice in his head was panicked, words slow and concise. The Squip most certainly did not want Jeremy to drink the Red Mountain Dew. Jeremy felt a burst of fury, his hands shaking. The Squip just wanted to keep their vessel.

“Why not?” He growled in response, not caring if he was speaking out loud. It didn’t matter, now, anyway. The entire cast was Squipped, what was the point?

“Because then you’ll never be with- her…” The smooth voice in his head slowed, now.

Jeremy bit his lip as the commotion ceased, and the crowd of zombie students parted like the Red Sea to reveal-

“You are the person I want to be with every day.”

Christine was standing there. The lights in the auditorium seemed to drain until it was just a single spotlight on her, dimmed house lights shining up the path to her. Jeremy cast a glance at Michael. The red hoodie stood out from the crowd. His face held an unreadable expression.

Slowly, he turned away from his player two, stepping towards Christine. Her eyes were that same terrifying neon blue, seeming to glow slightly, even in the spotlight. He felt his fist tighten around the soda bottle in his hand.

“And this is something that I’ve been afraid to say.” Her voice lilted, pleasant to the ears.

“That is not Christine.” If his voice shook a bit, the Squip didn’t say anything about it.

“I assure you, it is!” They said, quickly. “Only her fears and insecurities have been removed.” They sounded happy about that.

“You’re the guy I am so kinda into!” She told him as he edged closer.

The students around them echoed (“Into”), and Jeremy couldn’t help but wonder if it was the synched up Squips doing that.

Christine amended her statement after a moment, “The guy I am totally into.”

(“Into.”)

“This feeling is new…”

Jeremy shuddered and stepped forward. They were face to face now. If he took one more step, they’d be touching. Her voice was buttery smooth, as expected since she’s been in so many of the past school musicals.

“Jeremy… I love you.” She didn’t stop at just this, though. Her voice carried on, and the Squip spoke again, drawing Jeremy’s attention away again.

He turned to the holographic Keanu Reeves knockoff. The Squip was standing a couple steps behind him, smiling at him. “That’s your cue.” They said.

He looked away from the supercomputer, eyebrows drawn together, still gripping the Red Mountain Dew so tight his knuckles were paling. “She’ll do whatever I want?” He asked, hesitant.

“That’s what I promised.” The Squip murmured, their voice almost… soft.

“... Great.” Jeremy grimaced, moving forward slowly to meet Christine. He twisted the cap off of the Mountain Dew Red, then hesitated for a moment.

One more time, he turned back to look at the Squip. They nodded at him, waving him forward.


	2. good end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna get you to the hospital.”
> 
> Although he was not quite awake, he got a vague feeling that everything might be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kind of ok with this chapter. not happy, but. hey.

“... Drink this.” He whispered, holding the bottle up to her lips.

Christine, just barely, nodded. She took the bottle from him and tipped it back slightly, doing as she was told and drinking.

“Wait-” The Squip started, but it was too late. Christine was drinking the Mountain Dew Red.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was forgotten behind them. The crowd of zombie students. The Squip, frozen in place. Jake’s crutches lying on the stage. Michael, behind held back by the zombie students. Everything.

Then, Christine dropped the bottle. The artificially red colored soda spilled onto the floor and pooled where it was. Christine shrieked, falling to her knees. One by one by one, the students crowded around them followed suit, until it was just Jeremy. He collapsed, too, after a moment, his knees scuffing against the auditorium floor. He screamed, too, his hands flying to his head.

Pain. Everything hurt. The scars on his back and wrists, from electrical shocking. His head. His body. Everything seared with white-hot pain. Tears surfaced in his eyes, but it wasn’t like he noticed. He curled over his knees, into himself, and vaguely noticed that Michael was screaming, too.

The collective screaming tapered out after a couple of moments. Jeremy managed to open his eyes, shakily lifting himself up. Fuck, everything still ached. His eyes flicked around until he saw a mostly blue colored, glitchy mess that must have once been the Squip. They held their head in their own hands (or, what once were hands), still standing. “Jeremy-” They tried, but their voice seemed to betray them. They, too, collapsed to their knees, pieces of their holographic form flickering away. They were becoming fuzzy at one edge, sharp at another. Blue some places and red others. They pixelated, and suddenly Jeremy found he could no longer think of them as a them but instead an it.

“J-Je-Jeremy?!” It demanded, panic very obviously creeping in. Jeremy could only stare up at it with widened eyes, shaking his head slightly. Again, it spoke, but it’s voice was becoming more distorted and less understandable very quickly. “J-erem-m-”

He tried to move, to get up and do… well, he didn’t know what, but do something. He couldn’t. The pain made his limbs heavy. His chest tightened as the Squip’s form twitched, flickered, flashed. Slowly, it seemed to break down, fall apart, until it was gone.

But the voice was still there. It was still attempting to communicate, to call out for help, but it was malfunctioning. It was too unintelligible to understand. And, while Jeremy couldn’t say he was enjoying hearing it cry out for help in whatever kind of simulated pain it was feeling, he found he didn’t want to help it. Not after what it did to him and to his life.

So he didn’t. No. He just stayed where he was, because he was still in too much pain to move, and listened to it’s warped voice. It seemed to be the case for everyone else, too, he managed to note, glancing around the auditorium at the mass of passed out students. Some appeared to be in less pain than others. Huh.

After a while, his head was quiet again. Jeremy couldn’t find it in himself to care. Or stay awake, for that matter. He passed out. After a while, he felt warm hands touching him, someone picking him up.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, buddy. We’re gonna get you to the hospital. I love you.”

And although he was not quite awake, he got a vague feeling in the back of his head that everything might be alright, somehow.

“... Love you too,” He managed to mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats gay,,


	3. bad end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jeremy? Dude?”
> 
> Jeremy didn’t hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the bane of my existence. this chapter makes my depression worse. this chapter is terrible. this chapter killed my father and now im on a long and convoluted journey to kill it.
> 
> just take it.

Jeremy dropped the bottle. The artificially red colored soda spilled onto the floor and pooled where it was. The Squip let out a soft laugh behind him, but he hardly noticed. He was stepping forward, lifting his hand and brushing his fingers softly over Christine’s cheek. She beamed up at him, her shockingly blue eyes softened.

Slowly, he leaned over. Christine pushed herself up on the tips of her toes. He felt himself drag his other hand forward, pulling her towards him at the small of her back.

Their lips met. Christine hummed softly into the kiss, moving her mouth slightly against his. It reminded Jeremy of something he really didn’t like, but he repressed the memory, shoving it to the back of his mind. This was Christine. She was finally his. So could you blame him if he started to move his mouth softly against hers?

They broke apart and the crowd of students around them let out a loud cheer. Jake slapped him on the back, his crutches discarded somewhere. Chloe, Brooke and Jenna gathered around Christine, congratulating her and giggling with each other.

The Squip stepped up beside Jeremy, his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Jeremy tried not to look at him, focusing on Christine.

“Jeremy…” A familiar voice said, behind him. Jeremy didn’t hear this. It’s not that he wasn’t looking. As a matter of fact, he was looking around for his best friend. He couldn’t see him.

The students surrounding him were touching him, slapping his back, punching his shoulder. All in “friendliness”. Was it real or fake? Were they Squipped, too? Jeremy couldn’t remember. Had it only been the cast that was Squipped?

Jeremy, for whatever reason, was smiling back. He was high-fiving people, fist bumping them. He was sending grins at people. He was putting his arm around Christine. He felt sick. This was all wrong.

“Hey, Jeremy… listen to me, dude!”

He didn’t hear anything but congratulations aimed at him. Someone shook him by the shoulder and he turned. It was Christine peering up at him, her eyes still shimmering blue. She smiled. “Jeremy. I love you.”

It was fake. None of this was real. His classmates, all his peers… they were Squipped. Christine didn’t love him. Where was Michael? He glanced around for his friend, but he seemed to have left.

Wasn’t Michael happy for him? Didn’t Michael even care? He’d been going after Christine for so long, now, and Michael had supported him the entire time. So, where was he, now?

Jeremy felt anger bubble up in his chest, but for some reason, it felt wrong. He ignored his guilt (why was he guilty?) and turned to Christine. Slowly, he smiled back, his hand brushing over her cheek again. “I love you too.” That sick feeling was back.

She smiled sweetly at him, leaning in to hug him. Jeremy, slowly, settled his own arms around her, too. And, for some reason, it still felt wrong.

What was he doing? What had he done?

Christine was warm in his arms. He melted against her, ignoring his troubles. Who cared if this was fake? Who cared if this was wrong? He got the girl. He was popular, for once in his life. He got what he’d wanted for so long. Still, he couldn’t help it. Something was missing.

“Jeremy? Dude?”

Jeremy didn’t hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuvk,,,,,, i hate this chapter


End file.
